Jelly
locked in liquorice lock with a double jelly square underneath]] Jelly is an element in Candy Crush Saga that only appears in jelly and mixed levels that require jelly. Properties Jellies often appear behind candies on squares, and even behind blockers. The objective of jelly levels is to remove all of the jellies and reach the target score. It can be removed by matching candies on a square with jelly or by using special candies. This procedure has to be repeated a second time if it is a double jelly. Each jelly square is worth 1,000 points, which can be multiplied with cascade counts. As such, some levels require heavy cascades in jelly area in order to reach the target score. Types The jelly comes in two forms: double jelly and single jelly. Double jelly has a much whiter appearance and is more opaque than single jelly which is translucent. Single jelly Single jelly is first seen in level 6, but will always show up when there are jelly levels. This is because a double jelly turns into a single jelly the first time it is hit. In starting boards, it is very common in the beginning but later the double jellies take over almost completely. Double jelly Double Jellies first appear in level 18. They are by far the more common type of jelly in the game and they get increasingly abundant. In the hundreds and onwards, nearly every jelly in the game is a double jelly. There are some exceptions, such as level 193, made entirely of single jellies, and in levels such as and , there are a few single jellies. Many players consider double jellies annoying. They are responsible for making jelly levels harder, due to doubling the number of hits required, including some hard to reach squares needing to reached twice instead of once. Sadly, as the game progresses, these jellies become more and more common. More common than chocolate and its spawner, the chocolate spawner. Trivia *Marmalade and crystal candy are often mistaken for a triple jelly or more, however triple jellies don't exist in the game. They may exist in the future, though this is very unlikely. *Mixed levels introduce jelly outside of jelly levels. Currently, all mixed levels have jelly (excluding those where the level type icon is wrong, due to a glitch). *If an ingredient goes to an ingredient exit that has jelly, the ingredient will be collected normal and also the jelly will lose one layer, like it was hit by a special candy. *It is similar to the background grids from Jewel Quest, where you have to turn all those squares on the board from brown to gold. *There are three variants in the artwork of the fragments of destroyed jelly. The first is the PC version, where the fragments look like glass shards. The second variant is the iOS version, where the fragments appear to be little transparent puffs. The third variant is in the Android and other versions, where it has the lowest quality artwork and the fragments appear to be transparent grey circles. *It works like in and . **''Candy Crush Jelly Saga'' also has the element named . However, instead of clear all the jellies, the player must spread all the jelly on the board everywhere. *On web version, after the player clears all the jellies, the lights which correspond to the jellies will appear. *Jelly has the tile map codes 003 and 004 (single jelly and double jelly, respectively). Category:Elements